Arthur and Jade
by Travis 2014
Summary: Arthur has a crush on a girl named Jade. Jade is owned by TheUltimateCombo. This story was his idea as well. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur and them are going to High School. A dog girl with black eyes came in. Arthur has a crush on her. He is looking at her. Her name is Jade. Like him she is in the 9th grade. She looks a lot like his friend Fern except the eyes of Prunella.

"Who is that?" said Arthur, "Never seen her before."  
"Not sure Arthur," said Buster, "We will find out."  
"We need to head into our first class," said Brain, "First day of school after all."  
"She is coming in here," said Arthur, "So we have at least one class with her."  
"That is true," said Francine, "She is new in town."

Five minutes in came Mr. Douglas. It is English class after all. He is an Aardvark man wearing a suit. He is 35 years old. He took role call. Then announcements. Mr. Douglas is talking now. To welcome them to the 9th grade.

"Welcome to the 9th grade," said Mr. Douglas, "You can have fun today. Tomorrow we start work. Get know each other if you don't already. Classmates after all."

Arthur, Buster, Brain, Binky, and George. Along with Fern, Muffy, and Francine got a board game out. Jade came to play with them. She wants to meet them since she saw they are friends. She wants to become friends with them.

"Hi there," said Jade, "I am Jade West. Can i play with you all?"  
"I say yes," said Arthur, "We could use one more. Seeing Sue Ellen is in another English class."  
"She is in that class," said Francine, "Seeing we have a full class. So i say yes as well."  
"They are correct," said Brain, "So i say yes."  
"That is good," said Jade, "Let's play this game."

They are having a good time in that class. See what happens next chapter when they go to Science class.


	2. We are friends

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur and them are heading to science class. Sue Ellen is in that class. Same with Alex and Maria. Then in came Mrs. Hopper came in. She is the Science, Geography, and History teacher. She is a rabbit woman wearing a Red women's suit and such. She also let's them have fun on the first day. She is a good woman and a good teacher.

"Welcome to science class," said Mrs. Hopper, "We start school work the next day. Today have fun."

Arthur and them are playing a different board game. Same with Jade who is now friends with Arthur and his friends.

"I am glad we are friends now," said Jade, "Which i wanted to be."  
"I am also glad," said Arthur, "Where did you move from?"  
"I moved here from Crown City," said Jade, "My dad was transferred here to work in the power planet to run it. My mom got a job at a local Grocery store. We moved into a house on Maple drive."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "We have a nice town here."  
"So far i love it," said Jade, "I saw Brain in his mom's ice cream shop. And i went to the Sugar Bowl."

They played until it was time for Geography class. All but 3 stayed for that. Alex, Jenna, and a rat boy who has P.E. now. Arthur and them have P.E. just before lunch time. Then Mrs. Hopper took roll call. They have 3 kids who they don't know.

"Well you three can have fun with Arthur and them," said Miss. Hopper, "We begin school work tomorrow."

After that time they went to P.E. so they will do work in that class. As in they play soccer. Since it is High School so Arthur, Buster, Brain, and Binky got Mr. Dennis. The rest got either Mr. Jones or Coach Henderson. They are going out to play soccer with Mr. Jones class. Coach Henderson are playing Basketball inside. Next chapter they go to Lunch. I dedicate this chapter to TheUltimateCombo.


	3. Arthur has a crush

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur is now acting strange in front of Jade. She can tell something is up with him. She has no idea he has a crush on her. She will come around. It is another day at Elwood City High School. Arthur is acting nervous around her. He has a crush on him. She is talking to Francine and Muffy the way he is acting in front of her. See what happens.

"He might have a crush on you," said Francine, "Boys act that way at our age. Since we are Teenagers."  
"He could have one on me," said Jade, "Not sure i do or not."  
"We think he does have one on you," said Muffy, "By the way he acts around you."  
"Time to go in class," said Francine, "It will begin soon."

They went in that classroom. Five minutes later Mr. Doglas came in. School work has begun on the second day of school. It is English class after all. They begin school work. So they all get text books to use until midterms. When they get new text books. He gives out homework but not as much as Mr. Ratburn back in the 3rd grade.

"Well time to begin school work," said Mr. Douglas, "Brain please pass out these text books. And class put your name in them. So you can take them home with you."  
"Yes sir," said Brain, "As you said."

Later at lunch time Arthur is talking to Buster, Brain, Binky, and George. That he has a crush on Jade West.

"So yes i have a crush on Jade," said Arthur, "Since i first met her."  
"That is good Arthur," said Buster, "I have a crush on Ladonna."  
"We know that," said Brain, "I have one on Sue Ellen."  
"I have on Fern," said George, "Since we began school."  
"And i have one on Muffy, "Even though she is a brat."

Next chapter Jade just might come around. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Going steady

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Jade still dose not know what is going on with Arthur. So she will ask him what is wrong. She decided to ask Arthur that. And she went up to him in the hallway at their lockers before going into the classroom. She what she says to him.

"Hi there Arthur," said Jade, "What is going on?"  
"I don't know how to tell you," said Arthur, "I have a crush on you."  
"We might make it work," said Jade, "I am starting to have one on you."  
"We can start slow at first," said Arthur, "Called going steady."

They hope by doing that she will get a crush on him. So that way they will be in love. Which is like a crush but both have it. They then went in the classroom. They did both did their homework. They are doing well in the 9th grade. Mr. Douglas came in. He will be out of town for two days. So he will announce that now.

"I will be going out of town for short vacation," said Mr. Douglas, "You will get a substitute teacher. Mr. Jackson is that man."

After class they are going to science class. After sometime came lunch time. They are going steady now. They are talking now. About where they can go after school.

"Doing anything after school Arthur?" said Buster, "Or do you have plans?"  
"I have no plans right now," said Arthur, "We can go anywhere you like."  
"To see a movie," said Buster, 'Sound good to you?"  
"It sure does," said Arthur, 'We can do that."

They went to the movie theater after school. Then went home to do his homework and have dinner. His family is talking.

"I heard you have a crush," said DW, "Is that true?"  
"Yes it is DW," said Arthur, "On a girl named Jade."  
"That is good Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Your a teenager after all."  
"I think it is good as well," said Mr. Read, "That is normal."

Next chapter Jade starts falling in love with Arthur. See what happens next.


	5. First date and a plan

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur and Jade are going on their first date. It is at The Sugar Bowl. They love that place. So they are going their on their Bikes. They went inside of it. He let her sit first then sat down. And will order their food. It is their first date.

"This is a good date Arthur," said Jade, "I sure love this place and you."  
"I also love this place and you," said Arthur, "Glad we are dating."  
"Think we started with you acting strange," said Jade, "Then i got a crush on you. Here we are."  
"Yes we are," said Arthur, "We are boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"We sure are," said Jade, "Next we go to Another place."

After they had dinner they are going home. Arthur wish he could drive. But he is only 14 so to young to drive. Next day at school they are seen holding hands. They know they are now a couple. And them two kissed and went in the classroom.

"Them two went on a date," said Muffy, "But i want him and Francine together."  
"We can't have everything Muffy," said Binky, "I also want them two together."  
"Let's go into class," said Muffy, 'We can talk more at lunch."  
"Sounds good to me," said Binky, "We sure can."

Five minutes later the Substitute teacher came in. That man is Mr. Jackson. He is a Bear man wearing a black suit. Later at lunch time Arthur and Jade with their friends are now talking.

"We went to the Sugar bowl yesterday," said Arthur, "Next we go to your mom's ice cream shop Brain."  
"Sounds good to me," said Brain, "Ice cream is on me."  
"Sounds good Brain," said Jade, "That is kind of you."  
"No problem." Brain said.

Brain and Muffy are talking now. Just like Muffy said. They might be up to something. We see them talking.

"Seems mean Muffy," said Binky, 'Trying to break them two up."  
"It might be," said Muffy, "But we must do it."

Binky agreed to that. See what they do in that plan. See what happens next chapter.


	6. First kiss and bad teacher

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Soon Arthur and Jade will have their first kiss. They are going on their second date. That is where they will kiss at. Even though that date is at Brain mom's ice cream shop they will still kiss. They have been thinking about tat since their first date. They are on their Bike's going to that place. They went inside. And ordered ice cream. Arthur let Jade sit first.

"You are so polite," said Jade, "Letting me sit first."  
"My parents taught me that," said Arthur, "Which is why i am polite."  
"It sure pays off for you," said Jade, 'I am impressed."  
"Yes indeed." Arthur said.

After having their ice cream they looked at each other. Them two then kissed on the lips. They are enjoying that a lot. It is their first kiss. They will be more. Next day at school they are holing hands walking. And went into the classroom. They think that the substitute teacher is very mean. They all think that. And he is indeed very mean. They want him fired.

"Class pay attention!" said Mr. Jackson, "Or else!"

The Principal who was walking by heard him yell at his students. He knows what he did was wrong. So he went in there. To see what that was about. It is not locked so he went in.

"What is going on here?" said the Principal, "I heard you yell."  
"Only way they will listen," said Mr. Jackson, "Is by yelling."  
"No," said the principal, "It is not the way things work here."  
"That is how i work," said Mr. Jackson, "Our private school did that."  
"This is a Public school," said the principal, "I am sending you to the school board do to this."

Next chapter he goes to the school board. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Fired and third date

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur, Jade, Buster, and them are going to the school board. To possibly see Mr. Jackson getting fired. Arthur and Jade will go on a date on Saturday. They hope Mr. Jackson get's fired. He is a mean uncaring man. The school board is hearing the case.

"Well time to decided your fate Mr. Jackson," said school board president, "Time to take a vote. Your fired Mr. Jackson."  
"This is unfair," said Mr. Jackson, 'Them kids wont listen any other way."  
"You should be ashamed of yourself," said Arthur, "Yelling at us."  
"He is right," said school board president, "You deserved being fired."

Then came Saturday Arthur and Jade are heading to Pizza Paula's for a date. They love pizza a lot.

"Pizza from there is great," said Arthur, "Same with you Jade."  
"Same as you," said Jade, "I love pizza and you."  
"This is are third date," said Arthur, "And we are only in the 9th grade."  
"Yes indeed," said Jade, "We are in love."

After them two ate they kissed. They love to kiss each other. They are in love after all. Next day at school Mr. Black returned. They cheered as he came in. He was not expecting that. He now knows they like him. He is their favorite teacher in High School. So far that is. They will have more good teachers after all.

"Thanks for the welcome," said Mr. Black, "And thanks for having Mr. Jackson fired."

They are doing school work. They are doing it proudly. Later at lunch they are talking.

"Glad Mr. Black is back," said Arthur, "He is a good teacher."  
"That is true," said Brain, "Mr. Ratburn is also one. When we was in the third grade."

Next chapter see what happens. Next chapter they go on another date.


	8. Two dates

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur and Jade are gong on another date. This time they are heading to a new deli. They heard it is a very good one. So they are heading there. They are going on their bikes since they are only 14 years old. So can't drive yet. They went there and went inside. They got their sandwiches and took their seat. They are now talking.

"This is good i love it," said Arthur, "As well as you."  
"Same here," said Jade, "We are in love."  
"We sure are," said Arthur, "Being in love is great."  
"It sure is," said Jade, "Glad we are a couple."

After eating them two had a kiss. For they are in love. They are now heading home. Next they will see a movie together. They have it all planned out. They got to their houses and they are now talking to their parents. Starting at the Read house.

"That is good Honey," said Mrs. Read, "You two can go."  
"That is good mom," said Arthur, "We will enjoy going to a movie."  
"Seeing a movie is good," said Mrs. Read, "That girl will enjoy it."  
"That is the plan mom," said Arthur, "We are in love."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You two can go to the prom later in the school year."

The next day they are going to see a movie called New fish. They heard it was very good. After that movie they kissed.

"That was a good movie," said Arthur, "Did you enjoy it?"  
"I sure did," said Jade, "It was a good movie."  
"Glad i saw it with you," said Arthur, "For our date."  
"Glad i saw it with you as well," said Jade, "Best date so far."

Next chapter they go to Once upon a restaurant. See what happens next.


	9. Become friends please

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur will tell Francine that he will one day marry Jade. She just happens to be jealous of them two. She is mad at Jade. She just might try to attack her. She wants Arthur for herself. She is a jealous girl. See what happens. Francine is shown yelling at Jade. She is angry she took Arthur and not her. She might attack her. Which would get her in trouble.

"I want Arthur for myself!" said Francine, "You took him from me!"  
"He wanted me!" said Jade, "He had a crush on me!"  
"No you took him!" said Francine, "I can prove it!"  
"No you can't!" said Jade, "He fell for me!"

Arthur is in the middle of that. He wants them to talk things out. He loves Jade after all. And he is a friend of Francine. He is now speaking to them. So they can become friends. Instead of enemies. Arthur will help them.

"I want you two to be friends," said Arthur, "Talk things out please."  
"Your right Arthur," said Jade, "We sure can."  
"I agree," said Francine, "We can talk."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "Talk i think will work."

They know he is right. After talking they made up. They could become friends. Francine remembers that she blew up at him for helping her and Brain become friends again. She hates that now. She was a bully after all. She was mean.

"We are friends now," said Francine, "And sorry again for blowing up at you that once."  
"I forgive you," said Arthur, "I forgive people pretty easy."  
"Yes we are friends," said Jade, "Thanks for helping Arthur."  
"Your welcome," said Arthur, "I help with things like that."

They are proud of Arthur. See what happens next chapter. It will be a date chapter.


	10. A very good date

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur and Jade are going to a date at The Sugar bowl which is a place they love. They love it's food and such. That is where they are heading to. They might be teenagers but they love going on dates. They know the prom is coming soon. They also know they will both pass to the tenth grade same as their friends. They are talking now.

"I sure love coming here Arthur," said Jade, "One of my favorite places to go."  
"I also like this place," said Arthur, "And i love you."  
"I also love you," said Jade, "The prom is coming soon."  
"That it is," said Arthur, "We can go to it."  
"That will be great," said Jade, "Hope we become prom king and queen."

After that they got their food. They are having a very good date. After eating they are talking at dessert.

"This is a very good date Arthur," said Jade, "And we will go to the prom."  
"I agree with that," said Arthur, "Dates with you is great."  
"Yes indeed Arthur," said Jade, "I love you."  
"And i love you as well," said Arthur, "We are in love."

After the date they are now heading home to do their homework. And then get ready for dinner. They kissed each other before going home. They are now at their houses. We see Arthur in his house.

"So how was your date Honey?" said Mrs. Read, "Just want to know."  
"It was indeed good," said Arthur, "We will go to the prom."  
"That will be good," said Mrs. Read, "The prom will be nice this year i heard."  
"I also heard that," said Arthur, "We will enjoy it."

After doing homework they are getting ready for dinner. See what happens next chapter.


	11. Prom part 1

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur and Jade are getting ready for the prom. They want to look nice for it. They will have fun at the prom. They heard this year it will be a very good one. It is rain forest themed this year. Last year it was Ocean themed. See what happens.

"This dress looks good Jade," said Arthur, "Try it on please."  
"It does look nice," said Jade, "I will look good in it."  
"After that i will change into my Tuxedo," said Arthur, "Then my mom will take us to our school."  
"That is sure nice of her," said Jade, "We will sure have fun there."

After them two got dressed then they came down. They went to the car. Mrs. Read then drove them two to the school. Mr. Read is already there. He brought the food. He is a chef. He brought his van of course. So he is already there. They got there and went inside and in hand into the boy's gym. Where the dance is at in the school. It fits them all. The prom then started. They are now dancing at it. They hope they become prom king and queen. Buster is with Ladonna. Muffy is with Binky and Alex with Maria. Then came Francine with a son of the Rabbi. George came with Fern and Brain and Sue Ellen.

"Now more of our friends are here," said Arthur, "For the prom."  
"Let's go talk a bit to them," said Jade, "Then we can go back to dancing."  
"Sounds like a plan," said Arthur, "We can do that."  
"Then let's go over there," said Jade, "Since we are their friends as well."

They then went over to them to talk. That is what they wanted to do. They are friends after all.

"Yeah we will dance," said Buster, "Now that is."  
"Yes we will also," said Brain, "We can talk later."  
"Sounds like a plan," said Arthur, "We can go back to dancing."  
"Yes indeed," said Jade, "Yes time to go back and dance."

Next chapter will be called Prom part 2. This is part 1. See what happens next.


	12. Prom part 2

Arthur and Jade

* * *

The prom is still going on. The principal came up to announce the prom king and prom queen. Last day of school is just a week away. The principal is now ready to speak. So the music was stopped. He is now begging to talk so they will listen.

"Your prom king is Arthur Read," said the principal, "And your prom queen is Jade West."  
"We won," said Arthur, "Let's go Jade."  
"We sure did," said Jade, "We are prom king and queen."  
"Here is your crowns," said the principal, "Time for you two to dance more."

Francine is now mad that Jade became prom queen not her. Muffy as well. Them two are jealous about that. But Francine will get over it. But Muffy will try to break up Arthur and Jade. Which will get her in trouble by her parents. She will wait until the prom is over. Well really the next day. After the prom they all went home. The next day she and Binky are planning. Of how to break them two up. They put notes in their lockers at school.

"This looks like Muffy's handwriting," said Arthur, "And yours Jade?"  
"Looks like Binky's handwriting," said Jade, "It must be them."  
"We can tell her parents," said Arthur, "But should we tell the principal?"  
"Just her parents," said Jade, "End of school is near."

They are talking to their parents now. Both the Crosswire and Barns family's. About what they both did.

"Muffy your grounded for that," said Mrs. Crosswire, "For trying to break them up."  
"I understand," said Muffy, "Sorry you two. I was jealous."  
"Same for you Binky," said Mrs. Barns, "Like they said."  
"I understand that," said Binky, "Sorry you two."

They will stay friends. They decided not to break up. They was just jealous. See what happens next.


	13. We will go barefoot

Arthur and Jade

* * *

This is their last day in the 9th grade. They will start summer vacation soon. They will all see each other of course. They are all friends after all. They will enjoy summer vacation. Arthur is thinking about be barefoot for the summer. Jade will also think about that. They are talking about the last day of school and about their feet.

"Yes this is our last day of 9th grade," said Arthur, "Think i should go barefoot all summer?"  
"I think you should," said Jade, "Same with me. We both have 10 toes."  
"Then so will i," said Arthur, "I love being barefoot."  
"As do i," said Jade, "Feet are meant to be barefoot."

The school bell rang it was the begging of summer vacation. Arthur and Jade got to the Read house and got barefoot. D.W. already is barefoot. They will all go barefoot for the summer. If they wear shoes they will be sandals. So they can look at their toes. They all have nice looking feet. They all know feet are meant to be bare. They are now talking. About feet. They all love being barefoot. They will all see their toes. They all have 10 toes after all. Since they are human like.

"Yes going barefoot is good," said Arthur, "I love being barefoot. My toes can breath."  
"Same thing here," said Jade, "We will look at our toes a lot."  
"We sure will," said Arthur, "I love looking down at my toes."  
"Same thing here," said Jade, "In the shower you will look down on a certain male part."  
"Yes indeed Jade," said Arthur, "It is my penis."  
"You boys sure do," said Jade, "My brother has one."

Next chapter they will all play hide and seek even though they are teens and will be barefoot. See what happens next.


	14. Beach date

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur and Jade are at the park barefoot. They decided not to wear shoes much in the summer. They are at the playground even though they are 14 years old. They are on the swings talking. They are thinking of going to the pool or the beach.

"Where do you want to go pool or beach?" said Arthur, "After all we are barefoot."  
"I say the beach," said Jade, "I love the feel of sand between my toes."  
"Sound like a plant to me," said Arthur, "We need to ask our parents if they can take us."  
"I think they will say yes," said Jade, "I think your dad could take us."

They did say yes Mr. Read is taking them to the beach. They are changing into their bathing suits. They did some swimming and walking on the sand making it go between their toes. They are glad they are going barefoot. They both have 10 toes. They found a restaurant of sorts is there. They decided to try it out. They are selling sea food.

"I sure love fish," said Arthur, "As well as you."  
"I also love fish," said Jade, "And i also love you."  
"We will eat here," said Arthur, "We can make it a date?"  
"We sure can," said Jade, "It sure is a date."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "We sure love going on dates."

They bought fish there and sat down eating it. They sure make good fish there. They are enjoying it. After being there for a while it was time to head home. They will see each other tomorrow. They are going to have dinner soon.

"So how was your date Honey?" said Mrs. Read, "With Jade West?"  
"It was sure good," said Arthur, "I didn't wear any shoes today."  
"It is good being barefoot," said Mrs. Read, "Glad your date went well."  
"We will go to the pool tomorrow," said Arthur, "If you don't mind?"  
"I say yes to that," said Mrs. Read, "You sure in love with her."

Next chapter they go to the swimming pool. See what happens next chapter.


	15. At the pool

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur and Jade are heading to the public swimming pool. They got in their bathing suits and put on sun screen. They met with Buster, Francine, Brain, Fern, Sue Ellen, Binky, and Ladonna. D.W., Bud, and Emily are also there. See what happens now. They are now talking to each other. About going barefoot all summer long.

"I sure love being barefoot," said Bud, "My feet seem to love it."  
"Beats wearing them boots," said Arthur, "That we never seen you without them on in a while."  
"I have 10 toes if you can tell," said Bud, "Now they can breath."  
"You need to be barefoot more Bud," said Ladonna, "Even though your 9 years old. And you don't wear that hat much."  
"You know i stopped wearing hats," said Bud, "And i wear shoes mostly now."

They are having so much fun at the pool. They all love to swim. They was there at lunch time. They serve food there. Arthur and Jade kissed each other. For they are in love. They are talking some more.

"Dating you is great Jade," said Arthur, "We are in love."  
"It sure is great," said Jade, "We are indeed in love."  
"Where can we go next?" said Arthur, "For another date?"  
"I say we can go to the lake," said Jade, "So we can swim and go on the beach there."  
"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "We can ask our parents first."  
"I am sure they will say yes," said Jade, "It is another barefoot date."

They are asking their parents now. We head to the Read house now. With Arthur asking his parents if he can.

"I say yes to that," said Mrs. Read, "You have a good girlfriend."  
"I also say yes," said Mr. Read, "You two are indeed in love."  
"That is sure great," said Arthur,"Another barefoot date."  
"You sure love being barefoot," said Mrs. Read, "Which i happen to like."

Jade's parents also said yes. Next chapter they head to that lake. See what happens next chapter.


	16. The Amusement park

Arthur and Jade

* * *

Arthur and Jade have their shoes on going to an amusement park. Along with their other friends and family members. They decided not to go barefoot all summer long. Except when they are at home. They go barefoot there. See what happens. In this chapter.

"This place i love," said Arthur, "As well as you Jade."  
"Same here," said Jade, "The Buzzard we can go on."  
"Let's go then," said Arthur, "Love that ride."  
"Same here," said Jade, "Then the hurl o whirl."  
"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Let's have some fun."

They went to the Buzzard then the hurl o whirl. They put in a tunnel of love. Them two decided to go in it. They might be teenagers but they are in love. They will go on every ride. They are ready for the tunnel of love. They are in line for it. They are now in that swan boat. They are in it kissing as they are on it. They enjoyed that ride a lot. Then it was lunch time. Two places to pick from.

"Well there is pizza there," said Arthur, "Or waffles over there."  
"I can use some pizza," said Jade, "I love pizza."  
"How about you Buster, Francine, and Ladonna?" said Arthur, "Waffles or pizza for lunch?"  
"Pizza." they all said.

They went in that pizza place. They all ordered pizza. They are now eating it. After that they are playing games.

"That was good pizza," said Buster, "But i like pizza Paula's the best."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "But this was also good."  
"You said it," said Jade, "I love this amusement park."  
"We all do," said Francine, "Let's have more fun here."

After the amusement park they all went home. See what happens next chapter.


End file.
